


Prey

by EdricForrester27



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Poetry, The Long Night, The Others - Freeform, Westeros, White Walkers, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdricForrester27/pseuds/EdricForrester27
Summary: A poem about the attack of the Others/White Walkers on a group of soldiers camped near the Wall.





	Prey

Taken back into the winter,

The time when candles burned asunder,

Framing the dark vignettes of the night,

Shadows blending into the light.

 

Watching closely from the abyss,

Eyes that gleamed out, bright and amiss,

Flowing out from the dark of the woods,

Echoing out the call of the broods.

 

_Prey sits clueless, silently stalked,_

_Questioning life, while death slowly walked._

 

A gust of wind pushed a second away,

As the branches of the trees began to sway,

Marking another step closer to home,

Not the home they were in, but the home they would go.

 

With silent steps, the beast closed in,

Padding its way towards the sound and din.

Fashioned completely from flesh and bone,

Given direction from fate to atone.

 

_Prey sits clueless, silently watched,_

_Questioning life while death slowly marched._

 

As the winds howled, the darkness grew,

An ethereal cold, burning bright and blue,

Descended quietly upon the Forrester camp,

Leaving the firewood, cold and damp.

 

The soldiers watched as the flames gave out,

Taking with it all sense of doubt,

For the stories they heard had all been a clue,

The Others are here. The Others are true.

 

_Prey stands wary, gripped with fear,_

_Fearful for life, while death slowly neared._

 

The beast approached them, pale as a corpse,

Its withered body controlled solely by force.

Warped to suit the will of the Others,

Chained and stripped, wrapped and smothered.

 

The captain stepped back, unable to breathe,

Eyes frozen in fear, legs screaming retreat.

A Stark sigil the beast was, proud and majestic,

Turned to a husk, driven by dark magic.

 

_Prey stands weak, beaten and spent,_

_Stricken by horror, while death slowly crept._

 

Behind the wolf, the shadows stirred slowly,

Bathed in darkness, beings of icy glory.

Crystal sculptures brought to life by Winter,

Slaves of their deity, driven to slaughter.

 

The captain watched, his resolve slowly fading,

Pale of skin, but heart still beating.

His life flashed by right before his eyes,

One frame to another, every second in time.

 

_Prey gave in, afraid to fight,_

_Death was here. Death craved this night._

 

HIs men surrounded him, forming a shield,

Keeping death at bay, unwilling to yield.

Iron from ice, aye, his house spoke true,

Hearts of strength, and as alluring as dew.

 

First their legs, and then arms and chests,

As one by one, they were frozen to rest.

Anguish before silence, death before life,

Now a piece of Winter and its cold, dark strife.

 

_Prey was taken, turned into a wight,_

_Now a predator, part of the Long Night._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
